


Sadico Destino

by ALifeToRepeat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Rape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dos chicos se observan en un vagón de tren, mientras la lluvia humedece las paredes de Londres, lo que parece un encuentro fortuito por el destino, acabara encarnándose debajo de la piel, provocando tanto dolor como las oscuras sombras que cada uno carga, un Sádico destino les aguarda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. el encuentro (By Liam)

Apenas lo vi supe que era él con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida, ni siquiera sabía que era gay hasta que me sonrió desde el otro lado del vagón de tren.

estaba solo mirando por la ventana la ciudad que se bañaba bajo la lluvia, otra vez, unos destellos dorados llamaron mi atención reflejados en el cristal de la ventanilla más cercana a mí, volví la mirada buscando el reflejo de aquel cabello y ahí estaba él mirándome perdido en sus pensamientos lo que paso después me dejo sin aliento al parecer igual que a él, al darse cuenta de que lo había atrapado mirándome perdido en sus pensamientos la sangre enrojeció sus mejillas, convirtiéndolo en la cosa mas tierna que jamás hubiera visto.

solo pude sonreír al ver que bajaba la mirada e intentaba aparentar que no me estaba mirando, quien hubiera dicho que ese día terminaría al otro lado de la ciudad siguiéndolo.

al llegar a mi parada el aun no bajaba, decidí entonces no bajar y me quede sentado viendo sin ver como se retorcía en el asiento intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el chico que no lo dejaba de mirar.

pasaron 2 o 3 horas quizás, la ciudad pasaba por las ventanillas, las horas y el sol alejaba mientras el día aun le arrebataba unos rayos dorados entre las negras nubes que se habían quedado sin agua, el vagón se había vaciado probablemente era la segunda vuelta que dábamos a la línea de tren, lo que significaba que el me estaba esperando y yo lo estaba esperando también.

en una descarga de adrenalina, creo, se levantó y se acerco, yo nunca lo hubiera hecho, y se presentó.

-Hola...- levantó su mano para saludarme, su voz sedosa y un poco chillona, supongo porque estaba nervioso.

-soy Niall- mire su mano y me sentí estúpido como si me estuviera hablando en una lengua extraña que no entendía.

rápidamente me levante y tome su mano, era cálida y suave, entonces apareció aquello que me desarmo de pies a cabeza, me dejó sin aliento, y creo que en ese momento me quede sonroje también, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, no estaba contenida, brillaba en todo su esplendor, hermosa y simpática, agradable. 

-soy Liam- respondí lo más claro que pude, con el poco aire que no se había consumido en mis pulmones,

-¿porque aun no has bajado? es la segunda vuelta- entonces si era la segunda vuelta, que podía responderle, que lo estaba siguiendo, bueno esa era la verdad pero no tenia una razón para hacerlo, simplemente lo estaba siguiendo.

-¿porque mirabas esta tarde? -no respondí su pregunta, no me sentía seguro, era estúpido no tenía por qué mentirle ni evadir sus preguntas, pero sentía que cualquier respuesta sería mentirle y contestarle la verdad era exponerme con razones que ni yo conocía.

la sangre volvió a sus mejillas y esta vez lo acompañaba otro lindo gesto se mordía el labio inferior, un calor visceral me llenó por completo y lo abrace, no se porque, pero lo hice y se sentía bien, hundí mi nariz en su cabello y respire profundo el aroma de su shampoo, el olor de su piel.

un poco de sobriedad regreso a mi y pensé que en cualquier momento el chico me empujaría lejos y bajaría me arrepentí de ese arranque, yo no era impulsivo hasta que lo conocí claro, pero eso no sucedió, se aferró a la camisa dentro de la cazadora en mi pecho y suspiró, quizá esto le gustaba tanto como a mi.

-Liam tengo que bajar- su voz reverbero en mi pecho, su voz acariciaba mi nombre deliciosamente.

-¿porque?- un sentimiento de pánico me invadió, nos habíamos pasado 3 horas en el vagón porque cuando se había animado a hablarme se tenía que bajar.

-hoy he huido suficiente, y vivo cerca de esta parada- me dijo aún escondido en mi abrazo, y la luz de la parada del tren hacia mas claro el vagón.

-nos volveremos a ver-pregunto probando con un nuevo sabor el significado de la esperanza

-no Liam no nos volveremos a ver- aterrado me separe de el, no tenia nada por que detenerlo, ni para que.

-entonces hasta luego Niall- le dije mientras caminaba lento fuera del vagón y volteaba a verme una vez más.

ese día cambió mi vida.

cuando por fin llegue a casa mamá me miró preocupada, me dijo que estaba demasiado pálido, le respondí que solo era el frío de las calles húmedas por la noche.

cuando por fin alcancé mi habitación corrí a la cama y caí en la cuenta de la sensación que descansaba en mi estómago, me sentía abandonado, como si algo se hubiera ido con aquel muchacho al bajar del vagón, como si con aquella última mirada triste se hubiera llevado algo de mi, sentí un cosquilleo corriendo por mis mejillas, asustado creyendo que era algún insecto, presione el rastro del cosquilleo en mi mejilla y encontré humedad unas gotitas finas recorriendo mis mejillas, estaba llorando pero no sabia porque.  
esa misma noche llamé a Danielle y termine con ella, por más razones que me pedía no tenía ninguna, como no las tuve para Niall esa tarde en el vagón.

esa noche acepte 3 cosas, era Gay, me había enamorado del chico del vagón y ese chico en realidad estaba huyendo de algo que lo ponía muy triste.

 

al día siguiente volví a la estación de trenes, a la misma hora y subi al mismo vagón, más tarde me encontré vagando por todos los vagones del tren mientras este vagaba por toda la ciudad, 3 horas después acepte que ese dia el chico no vendría, quizá no huía siempre.

al día siguiente hice lo mismo y al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente para el fin de semana mientras la esperanza agonizaba y la perseverancia se daba por vencida, salí del tren en la parada más cercana a mi casa y pensé, pensé en lo que estaba haciendo en todo lo que en un arrebato de alguna cosa había dejado atrás, había aceptado ser gay cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía porque había llegado a esa conclusión, había terminado a Danielle solo porque un chico me había sonreído.

me sentí estúpido mientras buenas noticias me esperaban en casa. al llegar me recibió mi madre en la puerta muy emocionada “te tengo una sorpresa” me dijo, la esperanza se infló de nuevo y se erguía victoriosa, se puso detrás de mi, cubrió mis ojos y me condujo hasta la sala, no se porque, pero estaba seguro que era Niall quien mi sorpresa en esa sala.

al quitar sus manos de mis ojos los mantuve cerrados, y... ¿si no era el? no me sentía muy bien como para lidiar encima también con la desilusión, después de todo no podía ser, sólo se había presentado como Liam no le había dicho su apellido, así no lo podría encontrar.

cuando por fin abrí los ojos mi esperanza se desinfló como un globo sin atar, pude sentir las facciones en mi cara morir y mis ojos arder, esperaba que fuera él, pero no lo era.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto mi amigo de la infancia, preocupado, caí al suelo de rodillas me sentía derrumbado.

-¡señora! le sucede algo a Liam- grito a mi madre que se había alejado apenas me había las manos de los ojos.

arrodillado junto a mi, sujetando mi cara entre sus manos, me sentí abrumado y llore, en apenas una semana mi vida había cambiado, acepte ser algo que no sabía que era, me enamore de un chico al que apenas conocí por 3 horas y hablé por 5 minutos.

el dolor era punzante y explosivo oleadas de pánico me invadieron, qué les diría a mis padres, que le diría a mi mejor amigo, y si no lo volvía a ver.


	2. La Dislocacion (By Niall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alguna vez han sentido ese momento en el que las cosas se empiezan a poner peor.

era quizá el chico mas lindo que había visto, veía la ciudad mojando a través del cristal de la ventanilla del vagón.

su cabello revuelto se pegaba a la forma de su cabeza encantadoramente, sus ojos se iluminaban con las mortecinas luces blancas del vagón, eran cálidos, se veía triste, pero no era tristeza, más bien era aburrimiento.

después de observar atentamente durante un rato despegó la vista de la ciudad y lentamente se giró a verme, y mierda era más hermoso de lo que creía, sus ojos tan cálidos que se me antojo con trago de miel, me sonroje lo sentí, sentí mi sangre abriéndose paso en las vasos sanguíneos de mis mejillas, quizá estaba incomodando al chico lindo pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarme, era magnético, era imposible verlo a los ojos y no sentir amor y cariño.

comprendí entonces que no tenía derecho a mirarlo, que el no podria estar interesado en alguien tan sucio como yo, y baje la mirada, aunque aun lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, seguía mirándome, pase mi parada, iba a visitar a Harry, necesitaba huir de mi infierno, después pasé mi segunda parada la que estaba cerca de mi casa, era demasiado pronto para volver, o era eso, o era que esperaba que el chico que no me había dejado de mirar se animara a hablarme.

pase otra vez la parada que estaba cerca de la casa de Harold y se acercaba de nuevo la parada más cercana a mi casa debía bajar, pero no quería bajarme sin saber el nombre de aquel chico, pero quien era yo para merecer siquiera su atención, tan feo y tan sucio.

con una fuerza y una valentía de no se donde, me anime a levantarme y acercarme a aquel chico, lo salude con un simple hola y un saludo de mano me sentía estúpido.

me observó un largo momento a la cara, no pude evitar sonreír, estaba contento y nervioso.

le había preguntado porque aún no había bajado del vagón después de tanto tiempo pero el respondio con otras pregunta me pregunto la razón por la que lo miraba esa tarde, que le podía decir, que estaba atraído por su belleza, pero, ¿y si no era gay? y si al decirle que me parecía atractivo me golpeada, desde cualquier perspectiva ni siquiera podía merecer su amistad.

de pronto me vi envuelto en un cálido abrazo, me abrazaba y sentía su nariz respirar sobre mi cabello, sentí tranquilidad, mucha tranquilidad, tan tranquilo como no podía recordar, quizás cuando era un niño.

todo después pasó muy rápido, tenía que bajar, no podía dejar que este chico me abrazara, a alguien tan sucio como yo, eso simplemente no podría ser, era por su bien.

cuando me pregunto si nos volveríamos a ver pude ver en él esa chispa que irradia esperanza, la idea de volverlo a ver era tentadora, pero no podía tanta mierda no podía dejar que se acercara a mi.

mientras me bajaba del vagón luche con todas mis fuerzas contra esas ganas regresar y darle mi teléfono o mi dirección o pedirle con algún dato, me di la vuelta una vez que había bajado y estaba mirando a través del sucio cristal.

no podía hacerlo esto a él, que era tan hermoso y yo que estaba tan sucio.

el camino a casa fue tormentoso, la mierda que me esperaba y los cálidos ojos de aquel hermoso chico que no dejaba de acecharme desde la oscuridad de sus memorias.

pero pronto estaría en su casa durmiendo elevandome alto y lejos, tan lejos que ni siquiera se podía oler la mierda de vida en la que vivía.

al día siguiente la mierda seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba alguien más, a pesar de haber tenido una agradable noche, el chico de ojos miel aún estaba en sus pensamientos al llegar con Harry le platicó lo sucedido en el tren.

-deberias tener mas cuidado Niall, que tal si era un asesino o un violador- ante esto último se me revolvieron las tripas pero se como aparentar que las palabras no me duelen, hace mucho tiempo que aparento estar bien, de hecho Harry es lo único que me mantiene atado a esta tierra.

no se que seria de mi de este gran tonto si un dia nos estoy, es demasiado ingenuo, pero creo que es lo que lo hace lindo, es una persona muy agradable con la cual pasar el tiempo.

-¿y te dijo su nombre?- me preguntó mientras hacía algo a la pieza de carne que preparaba se veía apetitosa

-si se llama Liam ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? -sabía que si no cambiaba de tema eso no terminaría pronto.

-¿Liam que? alcanzame la pasta de la alacena- sabía que seguiría hasta estar satisfecho

-no se, no le di tiempo de seguir con la conversación- le respondí mientras abría el empaque de la pasta y la ponía en la olla de agua hirviendo.

-a veces creo que eres muy tonto ¿sabes? creo que es el único chico que te a gustado en años y simplemente huyes ¿porque? no entiendo- grito en mi fuero interno, no quiero que nadie me toque, me da asco el pensar que le puedo dar asco a alguien me da miedo que puedan ver cuán sucio y feo soy.

-no lo se, tal vez no me gustaba tanto- Harry sabía que mentía, y lo sabía porque siempre que me descubria mintiendo me miraba de esa forma como enojado pero triste.

-no se que sucede contigo Niall, nos conocemos hace años y siempre has estado solo, ni siquiera se donde vives, sal al mundo disfrutalo te estas negando ser feliz y no se porque, me duele no poder ayudarte y ver como cada dia estas cada vez mas y mas triste, hundiendote- en sus ojos pude ver tristeza, mi mierda lo estaba alcanzando, era hora de alejarme.

de repente sentí su abrazo, últimamente la gente me abrazaba mucho y era incomodo que no podían sentir lo mal que olía o lo sucio que estaba

-sabes que somos amigos ¿verdad Niall?- me dijo suave al oido, no me gustaba.

-si- respondí a pesar de la incomodidad y había cierta comodidad ahí dentro.

-sabes que cualquier cosa que te suceda puedes contar conmigo- su voz era suave y ronca y estaba incómodamente cerca.

-puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, no importa de que se trate, te prometo que no me burlare y no te juzgare, solo necesito que seamos amigos y que confíes en mí- confiar en ti, no puedo Harry esto que traigo dentro es solo mio no lo puedo compartir.

-gracias- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su abrazo, a medida que la gente me abrazaba mas me daba cuenta de porque les gustaba que los abrazaran, era una agradable sensación no te sientes tan solo.

la cena casi se arruinaba cuando un poco de aceite fue alcanzado por el fuego y explosión de fuego iluminó toda la cocina, pero Harry era un experto en la cocina, su madre había llegado un poco tarde, que estaba por terminar su cena y yo estaba por marcharme.

-¿vendrás mañana? quiero que me acompañes a comprar unos útiles para la escuela- Harry me acompañaba a la puerta, había tomado una decisión.

-puede ser, de cualquier forma llamó para confirmarte si te puedo acompañar- era lo más sensato por el bienestar de Harry.

-adios Niall- la soledad tras esa palabra me invadió de pronto, estaba abandonando mucho de lo poco que me mantenía sujeto a esto suelo, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta lo detuve y lo abrace, sería la última vez después de todo, necesitaba sentir cerca a mi amigo una ultima vez.

-adiós Harry- rapido me separe de el y baje las escaleras del pórtico de su casa hacia la calle.

-adios Niall- no sabía cuanta razon tenia, esto era un adios.

-nos vemos mañana- eso no te lo puedo prometer amigo.

apenas doblar la esquina, no lo contuve mas, deje que el dolor que escondía en mi estómago explotara, deje que el dolor me volviera a alcanzar. no podía dejar que mi mierda alcanzará a Harry, mis piernas cedieron ante la agonía y llore, lo único humano realmente valioso que tenia, se estaba acercando demasiado al sol, no podía dejar que se quemara.


	3. Restos (By Zayn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no soy un genio escribiendo, pero si les gusta lo que hago, háganme saber y termino el FF.

fue lo más horrible que había visto en mi vida, Liam que siempre fue tan fuerte y sereno se había derrumbado, lloro como si se hubiera muerto su madre como si un dolor extraño lo afligiera de forma diabólica.

después de perder la conciencia aterrizó sobre su propia bilis, su madre no sabía decirme hacia cuanto tiempo que no comía, por eso había vomitado la bilis.

ahora, verlo acostado en esta habitación del hospital era tremendamente impactante, recuerdo cuantas veces Liam había velado mis resacas y le preguntaba el porqué y el solo respondía que lo hacía porque era lo que hacían los amigos.

no sabía ser fuerte, Liam siempre lo había sido por mi, me sentía desprotegido, demasiado pequeño, no sabía cómo ayudar a Liam.

-deja de pensar tanto te va a doler la cabeza- me dijo mientras pensaba en él, mi alma descanso, necesitaba verlo despierto para saber que estaba bien.

-Liam que te ha pasado, me has asustado de muerte, jamas te habia visto llorar asi- me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, me asuste, pero su mueca no era de un dolor físico sino de uno mental.

comenzó a llorar de nuevo de la misma forma que antes. su llanto era difícill de ver incluso desgarrador, Liam era tan agradable y feliz que verlo de esta manera era simplemente inimaginable, alguien lo había herido de muerte, mi amigo estaba muriendo de pena.

-Liam dime quien te ha hecho daño- le pregunte mientras lo levantaba de la cama y lo abrazaba, su llanto solo se volvió fuerte y doloroso.

-Liam tienes que hablarme, déjame entrar, necesito ayudarte- llore, este hombre lastimado y totalmente destrozado no era ni una pisca de lo que una fue vez Liam.

-todo cambio, no se quien soy, necesito verlo Zayn, lo quiero de vuelta- sus palabras expresaban horror puro, como si le hubieran arrancado un hijo de las manos.

-¿a quien quieres de vuelta Liam? dime que te han hecho- esto era nuevo totalmente insoportable, necesitaba salir de ahí, ese no era Liam, salí a trompicones de la habitacion, no podia evitar huir pero eso que estaba en la cama, me estaba espantando, el Liam que estaba en la cama era un manojo de horror y miseria pura.

al salir me tope con su madre supongo que fue porque estaba temblando y llorando que se alarmo, que apenas verme me paso de lado corriendo al cuarto de Liam, sus gritos zumbaron el edificio mientras pedía ayuda por un doctor.

pasaron alguno minutos después de que el doctor habia entrado y pocodespuéss una enfermera con una jeringa en la mano, lo grito de la madre de Liam habían cesado pero no había pero aun no salía nadie de la habitación.

me senté cerca de la habitación de Liam y pense, pense que era lo que le pudo haber podido pasar Liam para estar asi, a quien quería de vuelta, a quien había perdido, sentía ganas de huir, de salir corriendo, pero jamas me lo perdonaría no tendría cara para volver a ver a Liam a los ojos.

-¿te ha dicho algo?- la madre de Liam me sacó de mis pensamientos,

-me dijo que lo quería de vuelta, que necesitaba verlo- se estremeció al recordar el dolor en Niall

-¿no te dijo nada más, eso es todo?- sus manos temblaban y no de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lagrimas,

-no señora, ¿usted sabe que le sucede?- le pregunté, necesitaba entender.

-hace unos días Liam salió a pasear, en realidad se demoró más de lo usual, pero dejo de preocuparme en cuanto llego a casa, pero algo en él había cambiado, un dia despues de eso me enteré por la madre de Danielle que Liam había llamado por telefono muy tarde en la noche para terminar con su hija, y que no había dado motivos, quizás es a ella a quien necesita de vuelta, a quien necesita ver- me dijo mientras apretaba el pañuelo de papel en sus manos.

-no creo que sea ella, dijo que quería verlo, a el no a ella- nunca pensé que Liam fuera a terminar con Danielle tenían saliendo mucho tiempo, pero era la razón de no tenerla cerca.

-Zayn, cariño, lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá para esto- me dijo mientras presionaba mi cara entre sus manos y presionaba un beso en mi frente, como cuando me llevaba a casa después de haber pasado la noche en su casa con Liam, sentí nostalgia -deberías irte a descansar, de seguro ha sido un viaje largo hasta aquí, toma las llaves y dinero para que tomes un taxi, deje algo de comida en la heladera- senti panico, claro que no dejaría a Liam, él me necesitaba.

-no señora, quiero quedarme con Liam me necesita aqui- le dije intentando regresarle su dinero y las llaves.

-Zayn cariño, necesito que me ayudes con esto, necesito que no me discutas, me quedaré esta noche y necesitas que irme a descansar por la mañana, por eso necesito que descanse esta noche, para que mañana cuides de él durante el día, ¿esta bien cariño?- asentí con la cabeza, la besé en la mejilla y sentí su abrazo fuerte en mis costillas.  
camine a la salida y busqué un taxi, le di la dirección de la casa de Liam, sabía que no podría dormir, pero la madre de Liam me necesitaba.


	4. Sin el (By Harry)

Ver a Niall triste no era algo nuevo, pero sí igual de deprimente, era un chico genial, su sonrisa era lo más magnífico que conocía aunque sonreía muy pocas veces.

pero después de nuestra plática esta tarde sobre el chico del vagón de tren se le veía descorazonado, toda la noche tuvo los ojos tristes y rojos como si en cualquier momento se fuera a echar a llorar.

lo estaba observando por la ventana de la puerta marcharse, después de que le había preguntado si quería acompañarme a comprar cosas para la escuela, me había dicho que me llamaría lo cual era bueno, pero después vino y me abrazo, en lugar de sentir tranquilidad sentí terror, fue como si de alguna forma se estuviera despidiendo de mi como si algo malo le fuera a suceder.

me despegue de la ventana y me eché a llorar, no era justo, Niall no tenía porqué estar tan triste siempre, él merecía ser feliz, pero era tan impermeable que nadie ni nada podía entrar, la cabeza de Niall era un mundo aparte.

nunca había tenido un amigo como el, tan auténtico, para a al vez tan extraño, cargaba el universo en sus hombros y nunca me dejó acercarse para saber por qué.

al día siguiente no llamo, y tan poco al siguiente, ni al siguiente, estaba por pasar el cuarto día sin saber de Niall; la última vez que lo vi, cuando lo abrazo de verdad se estaba despidiendo de mi.

-¿sucede algo malo Harold?- la preocupación en su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos,

-en realidad nada, mamá, ese es el problema- sin darme cuenta, ni menos contenerlo mi voz se quebró y lloré, no quería que Niall se fuera, no así.

sentí los brazos de mi madre estrujarme fuerte contra su pecho, en realidad no sucede nada, quizá Niall no había podido comunicarse o había estado ocupado después de todo eran vacaciones, pero entonces qué era ese dolor en el estómago, era como si tuviera entumidas las entrañas, era agonía retorciéndose e infectando todo mi ser.

-es sobre Niall ¿cierto?- era mi madre y era una mujer, obvio lo sabía todo, asentí con la cabeza sintiendo mis lágrimas evaporarse en la tela de su blusa..

-¿ha terminado contigo?- algo no cuadraba en esas pregunta

-¿que?- dije al momento que me alejaba con horrorizado

-oh vamos Harry, creías que no me daba cuenta de como mirabas a Louis antes de que se fuera- mi madre sabia que era Gay,  
-¿dime por que te ha dejado Niall?- me dijo abrazándome de nuevo apretando contra a su pecho,

-Niall no ha terminado conmigo- estaba roto, mas roto que nunca, la sentí estremecerse,

-¿entonces qué ha sucedido?, desde viernes de la semana pasada que no se pasa por aquí, y desde entonces te ves triste- lo había notado,

-Niall no es mi novio mamá, es solo un buen amigo, un buen amigo que se ha marchado- me solté de su abrazo, y me acerque a la ventana, aunque estaba sufriendo la ausencia de Niall no me había cuenta hasta ahora,

-Harry cariño no me lo tomes a mal, pero, creo que ha sido lo mejor, ese muchacho está lleno de cicatrices, te estaba infectando con su tristeza y miseria, te estaba cambiando, ya no eres mi Harry- en su voz pude escuchar preocupación, pero la sangre me hervía como podía estar diciendo eso,

-¿pero que...? mama, ¿porque dices eso? Niall se ha ido, es mi amigo, lo necesito cerca, necesita mi ayuda, ¿porque eres tan cruel?- cómo podía pensar así de Niall, me necesitaba más que nunca,

-Niall te ha cambiado Harold eso es un hecho, desearía que nunca hubiera llegado a tu vida, ahora solo agradezco que se haya marchado, así tendré a mi hijo de vuelta, ahora ve a arreglar tu maleta, pasaremos unos días con los abuelos- ese día la sorpresa reemplazo la tristeza y la preocupación, la vi levantarse y subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. tome mi chaqueta y corrí, corrí a buscar a Niall no lo dejaría marchar hasta que supiera que era lo que le sucedía y todo estuviera arreglado.


	5. Huyendo (By Niall)

extrañaba a Harry, creo que era lo único que me mantenía a flote, pero había volado demasiado cerca del sol, no podía dejar que se quemara.

flashback begin (4 meses antes) ................................................................................................................................. 

-espera, espera- jadeos -no puedo correr mas Harry, estoy cansado- jadeos.

-esta bien creo que hemos dejado atrás a esos policías- contestó Harry jadeando y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas,

-mierda, esa fiesta se ha salido de control-dijo Niall sentándose en la banqueta y recostándose en el suelo helado,

-lo sé, lo siento no tenia idea de que Josh estaba metido en drogas- contestó Harry sentándose a su lado,

-¿quién habrá llamado a los policías?- posó su brazo sobre sus ojos, intentaba recuperar el aliento,

-el equipo de sonido era nuevo, supongo que fue eso- se quedaron callados esperando recuperar el aliento para regresar a casa, después de todo ya era hora de volver,

-¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?- le preguntó Harry, justo después sintió unos dedos fríos sobre su estómago, acariciaban lentamente alrededor de su ombligo, después bajó lentamente por la línea v en su cadera hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, donde deslizó los dedos lentamente, su cuerpo se estremeció y de entre sus labios un ronroneo se hizo presente.

-Harry ¿qué estás haciendo?- lo tomó de la mano y la detuvo justo camino dentro de sus pantalones,

-no.. - dudó -no lo se...- saco sus dedos debajo del pantalón de Niall y tomo su mano con fuerza como evitando que huyera de él,

Niall no soltó su mano, extrañaba el contacto, el calor de otra persona, pero no podía ser el calor de Harry, no podía arrastrarlo con el.

se quedaron por un largo minuto viéndose a los ojos, Harry con miedo de soltar a Niall y que este no lo volviera a ver y Niall debatiéndose entre aceptar lo que Harry quería hacer y arrastrarlo con el o negarse y seguir siendo amigos, por unos días más.

-lo siento no se le que me pasó, de verdad- empezó a decir Harry atropellando cada palabra por el pánico,

-hey Harry, tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, estamos muy borrachos- los ojos de Harry estaban rojos y a punto de desbordarse por el miedo,

-vamos ya es tarde y tenemos que llegar a casa- se levantó y le tendió la Mano a Harry que lo veía sentado desde la banqueta como perdido en sus ideas, como si no creyera que había intentado propasarse con Niall, probablemente su único mejor amigo.

-dormirás en mi casa ¿cierto?- Harry pregunto ya a unas calles de su casa,

tenía miedo, de que en el estado de alcohólico con el que habían salido de esa fiesta Harry intentara acercarse de nuevo, pero por otro lado estaba la opción de volver a casa y enfrentarse a las preguntas de su familia ¿donde has estado? ¿que has hecho? ¿has estado con alguien? y luego los insultos ¡marica! ¡has ido a tirarte algún chico en la calle! ¡vas a morir de SIDA pero te lo mereces por ser un asqueroso maricón!, optó por la primera opción después de todo si Harry intentaba algo de nuevo, solo tenía que detenerlo y todo estaría bien,

para su suerte, apenas Harry había tocado la cama se había quedado profundamente dormido.

….............................................................................................................................................................Flashback End 

 

han pasado ya 3 días desde que me despedí de Harry, y hacía 3 días que no volví a casa y por muy extraño que aparezca solo tengo llamadas y mensajes perdidos de Harry.

el primer día encontré un colchón en un parque a orillas de la ciudad, aunque no dormí en el suelo pase mucho frió, supongo que tuve suerte, estaba nublado a eso se debía el frío pero no llovió.

al día siguiente con el dinero que había ahorrado, compre un poco de pan, jamón y agua, comí sándwiches durante todo el día y vague por la ciudad, encontré un edificio abandonado, entre por una ventana rota y busqué una habitación que no hubiera estado ya ocupada ya alguna vez por un vagabundo y subí hasta el último piso donde afortunadamente había un cuarto con la puerta cerrada, la patee hasta que se derrumbó, afortunadamente no había mierdas en el suelo o cobijas u olor a orina.

esa noche llore, llore como cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo, llore como si doliera algo que no pudiera sanar, llore hasta que me dormí y amaneció de nuevo.

hoy es el tercer día, en la mañana compre otro poco de jamón y me acabe el pan y el agua que había comprado el día de ayer, volví a vagar durante todo el día, vague de nuevo por la ciudad, extrañamente no me sentía libre, estaba solo, lo cual no era nada nuevo, pero no había alivio, el dolor y toda la suciedad seguían ahí dentro, infectando todo.

la noche se levanta sobre mi, debo volver al edificio abandonado, y hoy hace 3 días que conocí a Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los protagonistas no van detallando los hechos en el mismo orden de tiempo, Zayn y Liam en este punto están platicando los que viven 6 días después del encuentro de Liam y Niall, mientras que Harry y Niall en este punto platican de lo que viven 3 días de pues de el encuentro.
> 
> no soy fan ni de ONE DIRECTION ni de ninguno de los chicos, excepto quizá Niall, no conozco las personas que los rodean ni nada por el estilo, los nombres de las personas extras que quizá incluya las he sacado de comentario en twitter.
> 
> escribo mi historias con ellos porque me es muy difícil crear personajes, y puesto que estos ya son unos personajes en si, he decidido usarlos, en fin, agregar el hecho de que se ven lindos cuando se portan gay.
> 
> si les gusta háganme saber, si no para dejarlo hasta aquí.


	6. busqueda (By Harry)

al principio sentí preocupación, preocupación de que Niall se hubiera marchado lejos y de que no pudiera encontrarlo, durante dos días había salido a la calle muy temprano y regresado a casa muy tarde en la noche, me acercaba a las personas en las calles con una foto de Niall preguntando si lo habían visto y la respuesta era siempre la misma -lo siento- una ansia, impotencia y rabia me carcomía las entrañas, se convierten en un dolor punzante debajo de mis cotillas.

****

-Harry ¿dónde te habías metido? te he buscado todo el dia- apenas al entrar en la casa me acribillo con preguntas, aun estaba molesto la evitaba en lo posible,

****

-buscando- intente subir a mi cuarto,

****

-Harold detente, dejalo ir, ese niño te esta haciendo mucho daño- sus gritos me atravesaron como cuchillos fríos y retorcían mi carne,

****

-basta- grité con todas mis fuerzas y aliento -basta- susurre,

****

-¿sabes que me dijeron cuando lo fui a buscar a su casa?-

****

flashback begin----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

-ese marica- le dijo un muchacho desde el umbral de la puerta, supuso que podía ser su hermano tenían el mismo acento grueso al hablar -hace 4 días que no viene por aquí- la ira se atoro en su garganta y se acuñó en sus puños,

****

-¿quien es hijo?-la voz de una mujer vino desde atrás con el rostro de una mujer

****

-buscan al maricon, voy a ver el fútbol- se dio la vuelta y rodeando a la señora desapareció tras ella,

****

-¿supongo que es usted la madre de Niall?- preguntó, sus ojos se llenaron de algo que Harry supo adivinar ¿desprecio? ¿asco?

****

-así es- era desprecio y asco tambien,

****

-¿es verdad que no ha venido a casa en 4 días?- preguntó si era verdad lo que el otro muchacho le había dicho, su estómago se había revuelto la rabia se abría paso en su garganta,

****

-así se- veía a Harry con el mismo desprecio con el que hablaba de Niall

****

-¿y no ha llamado a la policía?- la cara de la señora se había desfigurado en un gesto burlón, sus ojos eran reflejos de su asco y comicidad como si le hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso,

-¿porque habria de hacerlo?- la mandíbula de Harry cayó por sorpresa, la ira en sus puños fue reemplazada por el asombro y sus ojos se llenaron de compasión,

****

-lo ultimo que me dijo ese maricon era que visitara a un amigo, ¿como dijo que se llamaba?- pregunto volteando la mirada al marco de la puerta y rascando su cabello en la cabeza -Harry dijo que se llamaba, de seguro a de ser su puto, por lo que se se pudo haber escapado con su noviecito, o se pudo haber drogado hasta morir, o se ha enfermado de SIDA, o quizá ha recapacitado y se ha dado cuenta de que ser maricón es una aberración y a decido no volver por vergüenza, es lo mejor- la fuerzas estaban por abandonar las piernas de Harry.

****

-no se porque lo buscas, pero si te debe dinero nosotro no te lo pagaremos- sin mediar más se dió la puerta y cerró la puerta,

****

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback end

****

-así que no te atrevas a decirme que lo deje y ya- la ira se apodero de mi garganta amargando cada una de mis palabras- hace 5 días que Niall no vuelve a su casa mamá, hace 5 días que duerme en la calle, que no come, que no se baña, que no duerme en una cama, dios santo es un humano, un niño, es mi amigo ¿como puedes ser madre y no sentir compasión? ¿como puedes ser mi madre y negarse a ayudar alguien que me necesita?-

****

-no me pidas que me aleje, porque no lo voy a hacer, ¿cómo puedes decirme que es mala influencia? ¿que me hace mal? aqui la unica que me hace mal eres tu, ¿quien eres? Niall me necesita, imagina que el día de mañana mueras y me quede solo y que la gente hable o se exprese de mi de esa forma ¿te gustaría? ¿te gustaría que nadie viera por mi o se preocupara?- había bajado las escaleras que había subido y había bajado la cabeza para mirarla a su altura,

****

-contestame- sus ojos estaban... ¿vacíos? -dime que hacer, pideme lo que quieras, di de mi lo que quieras, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero no me pidas que me aleje de Niall por que soy lo único que tiene ahora- no hubo respuesta, y al comprender que no la habría, subí nuevamente las escaleras y cerré con llave mi puerta al entrar,

****

la ira hervía en mis venas, las palabras que salían de mi boca eran tan amargas que trajeron con ellas el vómito, en todo el dia apenas había comido un pieza de pan y agua, no había mucho que echar afuera, quemó mi garganta como si toda la rabia hubiera salido con el vómito, me bañe y me fui a acosta, necesitaba descansar, mañana sera otro dia para buscar a Niall,

****

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

me desperté con la alarma del despertador taladrando mis oídos, era esa parte entre la noche y el amanecer en la que todo se tiñe de azul, como los ojos de Niall,

****

con latido doloroso en mi cabeza, me vestí y me lave los dientes, no podía perder luz de dia sin buscar a Niall, al bajar las escaleras un olor muy dulce me lleno el cuerpo, me retorcia de hambre de seguro mamá se había levantado temprano a desayunar, o después de lo de ayer quizá no había podido dormir tome mi gorro de una repisa al pie de la escalera y camine hacia la salida, en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina no pude evitar detenerme, estaba mi madre con una taza de café, por lo que pude oler, al darse cuenta de mi presencia se volvió a mirarme, por lo que decidí que era hora de salir a buscar a Niall,

****

-espera Harry- me dijo antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso,

****

-toma- me extendió una bolsa de papel marrón,

****

-es algo de comida- me dijo, sorprendido la mira a los ojos tomando la bolsa que me entregaba,

****

-por la tarde ven a comer y despues sigues buscando a ese muchacho- ¿a que se debía este cambio? ¿a lo que le dije ayer?,

****

-su nombre es Niall- un suspiro ruidoso salió de su nariz, aún le molestaba el tema

****

sin decir responderle nada, camine hacia la salida, me pareció escuchar un sollozo pero no estaba seguro de cualquier forma no podía detenerme tenía muchas partes donde buscar,

****

-Harry cariño- me llamo de nuevo cuando tomaba mis llaves del abrigo que llevaba ayer y había guardado en el closet detrás de la puerta,

****

-¿si?- fue lo único que pude decir,

****

-cuando encuentres a Niall, traelo a casa, necesitará un lugar donde vivir- sorpresivamente sonreí, como no lo había hecho en muchos días,

 **  
**-gracias mamá- y salí a buscar a Niall


	7. Cada vez mas Doloroso (By Zayn)

tras haber dormido, aunque sea 4 horas, veía las cosas en perspectiva, sea quien sea lo que le haya sucedido a Liam lo había desmoronado, sus bases ya eran frágiles: un padre ausente y el bullying en la escuela habían mellado sus cimientos, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien entrara tan dentro para que al salir acabará con el.

-te molesta si me siento aquí- asentí con la cabeza al muchacho que me miraba de pie a mi lado, después de todo era un parque público, podía hacer lo que quisiera,

¿a quien necesitaba ver Liam?, había hablado con su madre por teléfono y le platique lo que me había dicho Liam, sugirió que podía ser Danielle a quien quería ver, pero entonces ¿porque había terminado con ella? además si quería verla solo tenía que buscarla, tenía que ser alguien más, alguien a quien no se pudiera acercar de lo contrario no estaría en esta situación,

-disculpa, ¿podrías decirme la hora? la batería de mi teléfono ha muerto- me distrajo el muchacho de mis pensamientos, asentí de nuevo y vi mi reloj,

-las 8:35 am- le dedique una pequeña mirada, se veía agotado y ojeroso, con los labios secos y la mirada perdida, estaba demasiado limpio para ser un vagabundo, aunque tenía todas las señas de ser uno, y demasiado joven,

-¿vives cerca?- mis conclusiones me llevaron a pensar eso,

-si- el niño me respondió sonriendo burlonamente, como una broma íntima, no me molesto en lo mas mínimo, solo alimentó mi curiosidad,

-soy Zayn- le salude tendiendo mi mano esperando un saludo,

-mucho gusto Zayn- correspondió al saludo y me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera evitaba decir su nombre y segundo no podía ser un vagabundo sus manos eran muy suaves,

-¿vienes a menudo a este parque?-

-desde hace algunos días se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito para pasar el día- algo lo divertía pero en su diversión había un dolor que lo desgarraba, me recordaba a Liam,

el chico no quería hablar, eso era obvio, así que me decidí seguir pensando en que le sucedía a Liam y como hacer para ayudarlo, 15 minutos después había optado por comenzar en empezar a buscar respuestas, mañana por la mañana cuando despierte buscaré a Danielle quizá ella pueda darme alguna idea de lo que le paso a Liam antes de que terminaran y de lo que ha pasado en estos 6 días, un gutural gorgoteo proveniente desde el muchacho me distrajo de nuevo,

-parece que tienes hambre- le dije, el solo sonrió y sus mejillas se enrojecieron,  
-lo siento- se me hizo extraño por habría de disculparse, creo que sabia por que

-¿quieres comer algo? si mal no recuerdo ahi un lugar aquí cerca- le pregunté señalando abajo por la avenida,

-gracias pero no tengo dinero, es mejor que me vaya- ¡bingo! el chico se levantó y comenzó a alejarse,

-espera yo invito, ven- lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano y girándolo para verlo de frente,

-¿porque haces esto?- una desgarradora soledad que no había conocido nunca llenó sus ojos, la misma soledad que había descubierto en los ojos de Liam, en ese momento su estómago volvió a retorcerse y el dolor le hizo doblarse sobre su estómago,

-creo que es obvio, tienes hambre y yo también- le extendí de nuevo la mano y dudo, pero al fin tomó mi mano y fuimos a ese restaurante al que íbamos Liam yo hace mucho tiempo y pasábamos horas hablando de la nada,

*****

-¿donde vives?- pregunte hasta después de terminar de comer, a pesar de estar muy hambriento

-en un edificio cerca del parque- su mirada era triste, podía ser porque era un vagabundo, pero había algo mas, algo tan dentro y tan negro,

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta que quizás sea muy personal?- sus ojos se dilataron, como si detectaran algún peligro, el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareció, estaba pálido de nuevo, enfermo,

-supongo que te lo debo- señalo los platos de comida en medio de la mesa,

-en tus ojos hay tristeza, una parte es obvio, pero la otra es más oscura, más grande y más profunda ¿que te han hecho?- palideció más, si es que eso era posible, 

-podemos volver al parque, te cuento en el camino de regreso- asentí y me acerque a la caja para pagar, me esperaba en la puerta, caminamos de regreso

*****

camino al hospital en el taxi mi alma se demoraba, mi cuerpo entero dolía y mis ojos se desbordaban, era obvio que el mundo no era perfecto, pero nunca había visto sus amargas mieles tan de cerca, ese chico estaba mal, su vida entera había sido una total mierda.


	8. golpe (By Liam)

mis huesos dolían, no tanto como su recuerdo, como la necesidad de tenerlo, como el anhelo de la vida que ya no podré tener, la luz se colaba entre mis párpados y un entumecimiento se encarnó por el nervio óptico hasta mi cerebro,

 

-Liam, hijo, abre los ojos- la voz de mi madre era dulce, y triste tambien -Liam tienes que abrir lo ojos, quiero verlos- ¿porque habría de querer verlos? eran igual que siempre,

 

abri los ojos y la mortecina luz que venía desde atrás de mi cabeza iluminaba funebremente la blanca habitación, fui consciente del olor a desinfectante y el frío en mis pies,

 

-¿donde estamos?- esa obviamente no era mi habitación, ni ninguna de las habitaciones de mi casa,

 

-en un hospital- me sonrió mi madre aunque no iluminaba sus ojos, estaba siendo condescendiente,

 

-¿porque?- fui consciente ahora del pitido que gritaba mi pulso por toda la habitación, de la bata blanca que vestía, del hambre que sentía,

 

-¿porque? ¿que ha sucedido?- me alarme, estaba asustado, no lograba recordar como habia llegado alli,

 

-has dejado de luchar Liam- ¿dejado de luchar? ¿estuve en una pelea?,

 

la tristeza se atoro en mi estomago, y unos ojos azules aparecieron en mi cerebro, intente volver en mi estomago pero un fuerte retortijón me hizo cerrar la boca y aullar de dolor, sentí  la mano reconfortante de mi madre sujetándome por el hombro, recargandome en la cama, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo,

 

-ya basta- me ordenó mi madre,

 

-¿porque? ¿de qué hablas?- las lágrimas no se alcanzaron a hacer borrosa mi vista cuando una fuerte bofetada las sacudió por el aire,

 

-ya basta Liam en las últimas 24 horas lo único que has hecho es despertar y llorar hasta desmayarte, ya basta- estaba molesta muy molesta,

 

-dime ¿porque? ¿que ha pasado? ¿porque terminaste con Danielle? ¿a que se debe tanta tristeza? ¿porque has dejado de luchar?- en sus ojos había ira pura,

 

-¿Luchar?- ¿luchar?

 

-¿porque eres tan estupido Liam? tu cuerpo se dio por vencido, tu te diste por vencido, te dejaste morir, tu unico riñon estuvo a punto de colapsar, no habías comido en días ¿querías morir?- algo hizo click en mi cabeza, inconscientemente había tratado de suicidarme,

 

-mamá soy gay- su quijada cayó, en asombro,

 

-¿y que Liam? ¿a eso se debe todo esto? ¿creías que por ser gay te iba a odiar o te iba a echar de la casa?, dime Liam ¿tan idiota eres? ¿todo esto lo has hecho porque eres gay?- ¿que estaba sucediendo?

 

-eres mi hijo grandisimo idiota, con todos tus errores siempre lo serás- algo no terminaba de encajar,

 

-algo no encaja aquí- dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos -o puede ser simplemente que no entiendo-

 

-me he enamorado de un chico- mi palabras salían sin pensarlas,

 

-¿y eso que tiene que ver Liam?- espero una respuesta, pero no la tenía -no puedes reaccionar de esta manera cada vez que estés en un aprieto, te imaginas lo estúpido que esto es, tu único riñón estuvo a punto de colapsar, pudiste haber muerto- no, quería volver a verlo,

 

-¿se encuentra todo bien?- que hacia Liam aqui

 

-le pedí que viniera verte porque estabas comportando de manera extraña y no querías hablar con nadie, ahora tiene que ayudarme a cuidarte, menudo regreso le has dado- se movió por la habitación y encontró en una silla su bolso, se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse,

 

-lamento hacerte cuidar de Liam, Zayn, volveré por la noche para que descanses- Zayn asintió y se acercó a la camilla -y si vuelve a llorar tienes mi permiso para abofetear hasta que recobre la compostura- Zayn asintió de nuevo y mi madre se marchó,

 

-lamento eso- le dije a Zayn,

 

-supongo que tiene todo el derecho- me dijo sonriendome cálidamente con todos sus dientes,

 

-Liam tenemos que hablar- había lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía si lloraba por mi o por alguna razón más

 

*****

 

-Liam te das cuenta que lo que me cuentas es una reverenda estupidez- en sus ojos no había enojo solo la misma sorpresa e indignación que en la mirada de mi madre,

 

-ahora que me escuchado por segunda vez, parece que sí es algo loco- sentí mis mejillas calientes -pero no lo hace menos real ¿sabes?, aunque solo lo abrace quizá un minuto siento como si hubiera dejado algo debajo de mi, algo que se resiste a que lo olvide-

 

-¿y después, como llegaste a esto?- me pregunto señalandome a mi en una camilla en un hospital,

 

-me sentí abrumado, todo esto es nuevo para mi, descubri que quiero estar con un hombre Zayn, es... difícil-

 

-no me lo puedo ni imaginar-

 

-es por eso que no me debes juzgarme-

 

-tal vez no deba Liam, pero cruzaste una línea que no debiste y no me importa juzgarte si eso significa hacerte entrar en razón, y no me refiero al hecho de que seas o no gay, si no a este extremo, dios Liam, solo lo conociste por unos minutos- no estaba molesto si no estresado por no lograr hacerse entender algo,

 

-lo siento-

 

-supongamos que mañana te dejan salir de aquí, y acepto salir a buscar al chico que conociste en el vagón de tren, lo encontramos en un parque, y el chico esta con su novia, o peor con su novio, y al verte solo te saluda, si es que te recuerda, y te pregunta por tu horrible aspecto, ¿que haras Liam? ¿te habías puesto siquiera a pensar que el chico tiene una vida y que ahora solo te estas humillando?- era como un balde de agua fria ¿y si tenia razon?

 

-trata de entender la molestia de tu madre Liam, esto es simplemente estúpido- una bofetada me trajo de nuevo a la realidad,

  
-no te atrevas a llorar Liam o esta vez te haré desmayarte a golpes-


	9. dolor y esperanza (by Louis)

los turnos en el hospital son siempre brutales y son peores si se cruzan el fin de semana adolescentes accidentados, adolescentes intoxicados con el alcohol, adolescentes intoxicados con drogas, adolescentes con etc. etc. etc. como si las nuevas generaciones se especializaran en la degradación de sus propios cuerpos.

 

-apresúrate Louis no quiero llegar tarde- siempre estuvimos media hora antes de nuestro horario, no pasaba nada si un día llegábamos tarde, pero ya ni siquiera era rutina era como tradición o costumbre.

 

-calma EL, llevamos el tiempo justo para llegar a la hora de entrada, además, si nos metemos en problemas solo hazle una visita al director en su oficina, que estoy seguro que sera un orgasmo de placer verte- el hijo de puta en enfermo sexual, se había metido ya con la mitad del personal de enfermería, hombres y mujeres.

 

-¿porque crees que soy una cualquier?- un puchero juguetón asomo en su labio,

 

-pues...-

 

-callate idiota y date prisa- vivíamos a unas cuadras del hospital pasabamos siempre por un parque con árboles siempre grandes y muy verdes, era como de cuento,

 

-mira- señale un chico sentado en una banca comiendo un sandwich -¿no es lindo?-

 

-dios santo Louis es solo un niño ve su rostro, aun tiene las mejillas rellenitas y principios de acné, dejalo en paz-

 

-adelantate al hospital, llegará un rato más- Eleonor se quedó con la boca abierta, no es que pensara ligar con un niño, aunque podría, era muy lindo para su propia seguridad no podía dejarlo solo en ese parque.

 

-idiota, trata de no meterte en problemas, te veré más tarde en el hospital- con un beso en la mejilla de despedida se alejó por la avenida,

 

el chico probablemente tenía entre 15 o 16 años, piel blanca y de cabello castaño un poco revuelto, se lo había dejado crecer hace muy poco, con la mirada perdida, triste, quien lo viera ahí sentado y desolada le provocaría las ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo para que no estuviera triste, de protegerlo.

 

-hola, soy Louis  ¿te importa si me siento?- tomó la bolsa de papel y la metió en el bolso de su abrigo,

 

-yo soy Harry- fue lo único que dijo, en un tono muy suave y grave, casi en un susurro

 

-trabajo en el hospital que esta a unas cuadras de aquí, siempre paso por aqui y no te habia visto ¿te acabas de mudar?- al parecer mi compañía ni mi plática le molestaba, aunque tampoco se veía interesado en mantener una conversación,

  
  


-no, solo busco a un amigo- sus palabras eran apenas un hilo de voz, había dolor en el recuerdo de su amigo,

 

-bueno si buscas un perro, creo deberias empezar por la perrera, si es una personas yo te puedo ayudar, solo dime la direccion y te puedo decir como llegar, conozco muy este lado de la ciudad- una chispa de esperanza brilló en su rostro, de momento me sentí mal, porque la verdad es que con tanto trabajo apenas conocía la calle en la que vivía,

 

-escapó hace unos 6 dias de casa, desde entonces lo busco, así que no, no tengo una dirección- su voz, así como su rostro se apagaron de nuevo, era incomodo verlo triste, como si fuera capaz de sentir su dolor, aunque obviamente no era así,

 

-¿cuantos años tiene?- aún podía ayudarlo de una manera,

 

-17-

 

-¡genial! sigueme- me levante de la banca y le tendí la mano,

 

-¿a donde?- ahora había sorpresa en sus ojos, aunque tambien duda, eramos desconocidos al fin al cabo.

 

-si tu amigo escapó hace 6 días de casa, lo más probable es que servicios sociales ya lo haya encontrado, cuando los encuentra los llevan a algún hospital a hacerles un chequeo médico antes de devolverlos a casa o en caso contrario llevarlos a algún centro de cuidado, si a tu amigo le han hecho ya el chequeo médico debe haber un registro, y yo puedo accesar a los registros de todo el estado- el chico parecía un semáforo brillando y apagándose con cada posibilidad, demasiado humano.

 

caminamos por la avenida hasta el hospital, fue fácil meterlo como un pasante de medicina, después de todo no era la primera vez, siempre lo hacía con los ligues de una noche.

 

-sigueme tengo que ver a un paciente primero- con la mirada en el suelo me siguió hasta la habitación del paciente,

 

-Buen dia, soy Louis me toca cuidarte hoy Liam, ¿como te sientes?- se acercó su madre hasta colocarse a lado de Liam, al fondo en un sillón estaba un chico moreno muy lindo, pero parecía molesto, mientras el paciente me contaba de su avance, dedicaba miradas a Harry que ahora parecía más atento en Liam, estaba un poco pálido.

-es bueno verte hablando tan cuerdo, hace dias solo balbuceabas, tu quimica sanguinea tambien es correcta, en cuanto recuperes un poco de peso podrás volver a casa- su madre suspiró sonoramente, me aleje un poco para colocar de nuevo el historial de Liam en la pared de la habitación,

 

-antes de retirarme solo quisiera preguntar ¿qué fue lo que paso? llegaste aquí tan delgado como si te hubieran encerrado un mes a base de pan y agua- el sonrojo de Liam fue inmediato, era lindo, últimamente todos los chicos que conocía eran lindos, solo que más chicos que yo y eso era malo.

 

-el idiota conoció a un chico en un vagón de tren como por 3 minutos y despues se volvio loco, dejó de comer durante días y así es como termino aquí- en ese momento pasaron dos cosas, el moreno comenzó a no ser de mi agrado, y Harry palideció totalmente sus ojos se desorbitaron en sorpresa y horror.

 

-¿eres... Liam?- Harry se adentró más en la habitación todos pusimos nuestra atención en el -es decir, conociste hace algunos días a Niall en un vagón de tren, un muchacho rubio y de acento raro- siempre había creído que las casualidades eran maravillosas pero ahora que me sucedía se sentía frívolo, malvado.

 

-¿conoces a Niall?- pregunto Liam totalmente pálido, y las pupilas totalmente dilatadas estaba entrando en algún tipo de shock o ataque.

 

-si es un buen amigo, lo estoy buscando- y ahí estaba esa tristeza tan real y dolorosa, tan insoportable de ver.

 

-¿el esta aqui? ¿donde? ¿porque? ¿que le ha pasado?- las palabras se estrellaban con sus dientes, hizo el intento de levantarse pero antes de que pudiera ya lo sujetaba de un hombro y el muchacho moreno del otro,

 

-Liam tienes que calmarte, recuerda lo que hablamos- dijo el moreno con ojos de niña, su madre ocupa mi lugar y me apresure a salir para buscar algún tranquilizante para suministrarle,

 

-espera aquí voy por tranquilizantes- intente alejarme pero me detuvo tomándome por el brazo,

 

-¿que ha sucedido ahí dentro?- me quede mirándolo de los ojos a la mano con la que me detenía, no molesto, si no, sopesando las posibilidades,

 

-entró en shock o fue un ataque de pánico, en cualquier caso necesito tranquilizarlo- en cierta forma entiende la preocupación de Harry, al parecer Liam era una nueva posibilidad de encontrar a Niall, su amigo perdido.

 

corrí hasta la DNC ( bodega de medicamentos no controlados) a buscar algo para ponerle a Liam.

 

-Hey Louis, ¿a que hora has llegado?- la voz de Eleanor me calmo en ese momento, traía una bata llena de sangre y vaciaba un montón de medicamento en una mesilla,

 

-hace como media hora- suponia que mi nerviosismo era tambien por deterioro tan sorprendente de un segundo a otro de Liam, literalmente era nuevo en esto, aun no me acostumbraba del todo.

 

-¿como has pasado al guardia? debiste entrar hace dos horas-

 

-le prometí una mamada al guardia por la noche, oye El necesito un tranquilizante fuerte pero quiero noquear al paciente, lo necesito conciente ¿que me recomiendas?-

 

-toma esto y esto- me extendió una pastilla de clonazepam y sacó una inyección de Valium del bolsillo de su bata.

 

-esto básicamente lo dejara en coma El- le dije señalando el medicamento,

 

-la pastilla es para ti, estas muy nervioso y aunque me gustaría hablar de eso te ha puesto tan nervioso pero tengo que volver al trabajo hubo un accidente y todas las salas de operación en el cuarto piso están en uso, la inyeccion solo usa 5 ml, lo sedara de inmediato-

 

-¿cuantos coches?- me indicó con los dedos que eran 4 los coches involucrados en el accidente,

 

-¿alcohol?- que era lo más obvio,

 

-tres IA´s  y los demás creo que ni siquiera entienden que tuvieron un accidente-

 

-en cuanto termine con este paciente voy a ayudarte-

 

-gracias Louis hace falta personal en el 4to piso- sin más salió por la puerta, así como yo regrese corriendo a la habitación de Liam,

 

Harry ya no esperaba afuera era de esperarse que un niño no quisiera o no soportara una situación, así que entré y me dirigí directo a Liam y sin mediar palabra alguna lo inyecte en el brazo,

 

-necesito verlo, necesito verlo- repetía en un susurro, retorciéndose bajo el brazo de su madre y del moreno,

 

-necesito verlo, necesito verlo- siguió repitiendo hasta que el susurro murió ahogado en su garganta y los espasmos tipo Linda Blair cedieron tambien,

 

-¿que ha sucedido?- preguntó su madre relajando su agarre al igual que moreno que se alejo de Liam,

 

-Nunca había visto una degeneración del estado mental tan... - busco la palabra correcta- rápida, para que una persona llega al grado al que llegó Liam en un segundo, normalmente llevan mucho tiempo sufriendo este tipo de ataques- su madre me miro y despues beso se acerco a Liam y le susurro cosas al oido,

 

-el chico que venía conmigo ¿sabes a donde se ha ido?-

 

-aquí estoy- su voz me llegó desde atrás, en el sillón a lado de la puerta donde observó toda la escena, con todo el estrés no fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba en ese momento lo olvide,

 

-lo siento con todo lo sucedido, no te vi afuera y creí que te habías marchado-

 

-¿donde esta Niall? ¿se encuentra bien?- su voz ahora era suave y su respiración tranquila,

 

el moreno torció los ojos, su madre limpiaba el cabello de frente y le pedía que descansara,

 

-no se hace unos días escapo de casa y lo estoy buscando- un sonoro suspiro escapó de las fosas nasales de Lima, cerró fuerte los párpados,

 

-tienes que encontrarlo- le pidió,

 

-lo haré- estaba tan seguro como que al día siguiente el sol amaneceria otra vez,

 

-solo para estar seguro- Harry sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo -¿es él? el chico que conociste en el vagón de tren-

 

-si es él- confirmó Liam mientras acariciaba la pantalla del teléfono con sus dedos, perdido en mar de pensamiento somnolientos.

 

-es el- tomo el teléfono de Harry y mostraba la fotografía a Zayn,

 

Zayn que estaba en la esquina giro enfadado la cabeza y desde ahí enfocó la mano de Liam, su boca se abrió de asombro y el color le abandonó el rostro, al parecer nadie había notado el cambio en las facciones de Zayn totalmente desfiguradas ahora por la sorpresa, sabía algo.

 

-disculpa no nos hemos presentado- me acerque al Moreno

 

-si disculpa, soy Zayn- por la suavidad de su piel pude adivinar que jamas habia hecho trabajo pesado, tambien alcance a ver  pintura debajo de sus uñas, de seguro hacía un poco de pintura.

 

-un placer Zayn ¿te importaría responderme unas preguntas?- Zayn asintió -¿afuera?-

 

-¿ha sucedido algo?- preguntó la madre de Liam consternada por mi interés en hablar con Zayn,

 

-ninguno señora, solo necesito crear un cuadro clínico con la vida de Liam-

 

-¿porque no me preguntas a mi?- ciertamente era lo más obvio pero no lo que necesitabamos,

 

-no quiero ofender señora pero hay cosas que los adolescente no cuentan a sus madres, más si el hijo es un varón- la señora entendió la excusa y regresó su atención a Liam

 

-¿que sucede Louis?- Harry estaba confundido por los cambios de escenario y humor tan drásticos en la última hora,

 

-te dije que te ayudaria a encontrar a Niall ¿no?- pequeño y temeroso Harry asintió desde mi espalda, escondido de algo que le atemorizaba, y la verdad es que yo tambien sentía miedo, esto parecía como una broma de mal gusto. Harry, Liam, Zayn y ahora yo encajabamos como en un puzzle.

 

-¿te encuentras bien? pareces preocupado- ahora hablaba con Zayn, se mordia la uñas y repiqueteaba el zapato en el suelo de mármol.

 

-si, solo necesito un cigarro- lo lleve al único lugar en el hospital donde se podía fumar, no porque haya ido a fumar alguna vez, he llevado a la azotea a otros chicos pero no precisamente a fumar.

 

-lo has visto ¿verdad?- Zayn asintió, pero lo que aún no encajaba era el nerviosismo, es verdad que las coincidencias sucedidas hasta ese momento eran extrañas, pero este nerviosismo de su parte significaba algo más.

 

-si- el aire se llenaba con el amargo humo del cigarrillo,

 

-¿esta bien?- fue ahora Harry el que habló dando un paso al frente saliendo de su escondite a mi espalda.

 

-claro que no esta bien, me encontré con él esta mañana, estaba flaco y triste, lo invite a desayunar y hablamos- era irritante tener que estar aguantando el humo de cigarro pero al moreno lo tranquilizaba cada calada al cigarrillo

 

-¿esta herido? ¿le ha sucedido algo?- Harry se acercaba cada vez implorando respuestas,

 

-claro que esta herido, lo violaron durante años, y lo peor es que era su propio primo, cuando por casualidad los descubrieron lo culparon a él por incitar a su primo- murmuró algunas groserías mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo al suelo y encendía otro- que niño de 10 años flirtea con su primo ¿dices que eres su amigo y no sabes porque ha escapado de casa? hace 7 años que lo torturan por la violación, ha crecido creyendo que de verdad es su culpa, apenas soporta que lo miren, jamás desde entonces lo ha vuelto a tocar nadie, le da mucho miedo- juro que pude escuchar el mundo de Harry desgarrarse, un suspiro y un gemido.

 

ahora entendía el nerviosismo y dolor en Zayn, estaba afectado por aquella situación. Harry se alejó unos pocos pasos de los dos, de esta nueva información que lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

 

-¿donde lo has visto?-

 


End file.
